


Un cuento de determinación y amistad

by InuZelda



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Agender Frisk, Gen, Houseplant Flowey, Mute Frisk, OCs como personajes secundarios/villanos
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-02 00:58:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6543979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuZelda/pseuds/InuZelda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando una anomalía espacio-temporal provoca que seres de otra dimensión aparezcan en el monte Ebott, Frisk y sus amigos/familia se verán envueltos en una aventura para salvar, no uno, sino dos mundos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prólogo: un encuentro inesperado

**Author's Note:**

> Aviso: Esta historia es paralela a "Un futuro de esperanzas y sueños". Los eventos que ocurran en este fic no tendrán efecto en la otra historia, pero los eventos que han ocurrido, y algunos de los que ocurrirán en "Un futuro de esperanzas y sueños" sí se ven reflejados en esta. Un aviso relacionado con Pokémon es que el nombre de los ataques serán de la versión castellana del juego.
> 
> Pokémon pertenece a Game Freak, Nintendo. Undertale pertenece a Toby Fox. Sólo soy dueña de los Ocs.
> 
> La fuente de Papyrus aparece incorrecta en algunos exploradores de internet.

Aquel era un hermoso día. Las flores brotaban, los pájaros cantaban. En días como esos, los niños como Frisk... estaban de excursión.

El bosque que rodeaba el monte Ebott, y en cuya linde se situaba la ciudad de New New Home, era un lugar hermoso. Apenas había sido tocado por los humanos, dado que el oscuro rumor que decía "aquellos que se adentran en la montaña, no vuelven jamás" los había mantenido alejados de allí ( o al menos a la gran mayoría) y sólo tras el regreso de los monstruos a la superficie se había convertido en un lugar atractivo (no obstante, dichos monstruos hacían todo lo posible para preservar el buen estado del bosque). Tampoco había una fauna peligrosa, si bien las ardillas tenían la mala fama de robar las provisiones a los exploradores y campistas. El bosque era, por lo tanto, el lugar ideal para que un grupo de estudiantes pasara un día educativo y divertido. O eso era al menos lo que Toriel pensaba.

La mayoría de los alumnos estaban entusiasmados con el bosque. Muchos niños monstruo se entretenían admirando a los insectos y flores de la superficie, mientras que los humanos habían optado por jugar al "pilla pilla". Toriel buscó con una mirada a Frisk: se había subido a las ramas de un árbol llevando a Flowey atado a su espalda, y parecía que le estaba mostrando el paisaje desde ahí arriba. Le preocupo un poco ver a Frisk en una parte tan alta del árbol, no fuera a hacerse daño, pero sabía que Frisk era hábil y que podía bajar de ahí sin hacerse daño. Y si se lo hacía, siempre estaba ella ahí para curarle. Toriel decidió apartar su atención de Frisk y centrarla en el resto de sus alumnos.

-Mary, ¿quieres hacer el favor de dejar el móvil?- le pidió la antigua reina de los monstruos a la única de sus alumnas( una niña de piel clara y pelo rubio) que parecía no estar disfrutando del aire libre, ya que no dejaba de mirar un móvil de alta gama.

-¡¿Por qué no llega el wi-fi hasta aquí arriba?!- se quejaba la niña, ignorando la petición de su profesora.

-Sólo apágalo y disfruta del hermoso día- le recomendó Toriel.- He preparado unas actividades educativas a la par de divertidas para el día de hoy. Y creo que es el momento ideal para empezarlas...¡Todos, venid aquí!- llamó la profesora a sus alumnos.

Frisk se deslizó del árbol en el que se había subido y se agrupó junto a los demás compañeros de su curso.

-Muy bien clase- comenzó a decir la profesora.- El primer juego que tengo planeado para hoy es sencillo: he escondido siete banderas como esta- Toriel mostró una bandera violeta con un caracol dibujado en ella- en los alrededores de este claro del bosque. En grupos de tres, tendréis que buscarlas y traerlas hasta aquí-explicó.- El primero que llegué tendrá el honor de escuchar uno de mis chistes- al oír aquello, a los alumnos adoptaron una expresión de incomodidad: sólo a Snowdrake le gustaban los chistes de la profesora.- Tranquilos, es broma- les tranquilizó.- No hay ningún premio por ganar, pero si toda la clase encuentra las banderas en menos de una hora, mañana llevaré tarta a clase. Ahora haced los grupos y pasadlo bien. Si necesitáis algo, estaré por aquí. Tampoco tenéis porque tener miedo de perderos: yo sé donde estoy en todo momento y acudiré en vuestro auxilio así fuese necesario.

-Eso último da mal rollo- murmuró alguien.

De manera automática, un puesto del grupo de Frisk estaba ocupado por Flowey, lo cual sólo dejaba una bacante en su grupo. Dicha bacante fue ocupada inmediatamente por Monster Kid. Los tres juntos procedieron a explorar las inmediaciones del bosque, en busca de la bandera.

-¡Vamos a encontrar esa bandera en menos de lo que canta Shyren!- comentaba alegremente Monster Kid mientras avanzaba por el bosque. No tardó en perder el equilibrio y darse de cara contra el suelo, sólo para levantarse un segundo después. Flowey siempre encontraba aquello bastante cómico. Aunque normalmente el joven monstruo salía ileso de sus tropezones, esta vez se había hecho un pequeño arañazo en la cara. Frisk sacó una tirita del bolsillo y la aplicó sobre la herida.

-Muchas gracias- le dijo Kid.

"No fue nada" le respondió Frisk mediante señas.

No tardaron en reanudar la marcha. Kid se paraba varias veces a lo largo del camino porque había divisado algo que nunca antes había visto, aunque para Frisk y cualquier persona criada en la superficie fuese lo más común del mundo. Frisk lo dejaba estar, al fin y al cabo Kid, así como el resto de su especie, se había criado bajo tierra.

Habían pasado diez minutos desde que salieron en busca de la bandera cuando por fin la avistaron situada sobre una roca. Frisk se acercó a cogerla pero algo le detuvo en medio del camino: la vibración de su móvil (que seguía siendo el mismo que Toriel le había regalado tras conocerle y que más tarde Alphys había mejorado y que, por lo tanto, era más potente que cualquier móvil hecho por humanos). Con confusión, Frisk sacó el aparato de su bolsillo y notó que había recibido un sms de un número desconocido. Frisk decidió que lo mejor sería abrirlo.

_eh frisk. soy sans. quería hacerte una pregunta...¿has utilizado tus poderes hoy?_

Aquello era extraño. Por un lado, Sans no solía enviarle mensajes al móvil (era vago hasta para eso), y por otro lado, ¿a qué venía aquella extraña pregunta?

-¿El asqueroso saco de huesos te ha mandado un mensaje? Que raro- comentó Flowey, quien había leído el mensaje mirando por encima del hombro a Frisk. Mosnter Kid, por su parte se acercó a recoger la bandera en lugar de Frisk, utilizando la boca para ello dado a su falta de brazos.

_No me he visto en la necesidad de hacer uso de mi SAVE hoy. ¿Ha pasado algo?_ Le envió Frisk al esqueleto. Un minuto después Sans respondió:

_no. es sólo que he sentido algo extraño... ten cuidado. aparte de esto, espero que pases un sansacional día_

-Agg, me ha dado algo malo con ese chiste- gruñó Flowey.-Pero, ¿a qué se refiere con eso de que ha sentido algo extraño? ¿Crees que hay alguien manipulando el tiempo por aquí?

Frisk se encogió de hombros como toda respuesta y comenzó a escribir un mensaje para Sans.

_Jaja. ¿quieres que te avise si -_ comenzó a escribir Fris,k pero de pronto se escuchó un extraño chillido, seguido de un gruñido que le hizo soltar el móvil.

Antes de que Frisk o sus dos acompañantes pudiese reaccionar un extraño animal salió corriendo desde lo profundo del bosque. Era una especie de pequeño zorro con un pelaje blanco y brillante. El animal estaba al límite de sus fuerzas. Frisk no dudó en acercarse a socorrer al pequeño ser.

Apenas Frisk se había acercado a la criatura, otro extraño animal salió de la misma dirección de la que había venido el primero. Este era una especie de leopardo de color morado, con unas manchas violetas en su lomo. El leopardo miraba al zorro con malicia, haciendo que este retrocediera temeroso. Frisk recogió al zorro y lo protegió entre sus brazos.

-Eh vosotros dos: pelear está mal- dijo de pronto Monster Kid, quien había escupido la bandera. ¿Acaso esos dos seres eran monstruos?

-Lie- gruñó el leopardo mirando fieramente a Kid. Algo en el comportamiento de ese ser hizo que el joven monstruo retrocediera amedrentado y se escondiese tras Frisk y Flowey junto al zorro.

-Cobarde...- le dijo Flowey a Monster Kid.

El leopardo gruñó hacia los tres, pero Frisk no se acorbardó. Todo monstruo al que se había enfrentado en el pasado había acabado por hacerse amigo suyo. Aquel leopardo no sería excepción.

-¡Muy bien, Liepard! Has sabido darle caza- se oyó decir a una voz tras el leopardo.

Detrás del leopardo no tardó en aparecer un humano. Era de tez muy pálida, vestido con una chaqueta de cuero negra y pantalones a juego. El leopardo se giró hacia el humano y lo miró con sumisión.

-¡Eh, mocoso! ¡Aparta de ahí! ¡Ese Eevee variocolor es mío!- ordenó el hombre a Frisk. Frisk echó una rápida mirada al zorro (o Eevee como le había llamado) y comprobó como este se notaba atemorizado por el hombre.

Frisk dudaba que ese hombre pudiese entender sus signos, así que se limitó a negar con la cabeza.

-¿Quién eres tú? ¿Qué quieres?- le preguntó Flowey con agresividad al hombre.

-¡Un Sunflora que habla! -exclamó el hombre alegremente.-Ya me iban a dar un dineral por el Eevee, pero si tienes un Sunflora que habla no me va aquedar más remedio que quitarte de en medio.

-¡¿Qué me acabas de llamar?!- exclamó Flowey, enfadado.

-En cambio el Scraggy lisiado te lo puedes quedar: nadie quiere un Pokémon mutilado.

-¿Qué es un Scraggy?- dijo un confundido Mosnter Kid.

-Oh, ¿el Scraggy también habla? Pues entonces no hay nada más que hablar: entrégame tus Pokémon si no quiere sufrir las consecuencias- amenazó el hombre.

-¿Qué es un Pokémon?- pregutó de nuevo Kid.

-¡No os hagáis los tontos conmigo! Liepard, ¡usa mordisco para quitar a ese criajo de en medio!- ordenó el humano.

Liepard, como aparentemente se llamaba la extraña criatura, se abalanzó hacia Frisk, quien esperó a que su alma apareciera como cada vez que le ataba un monstruo.

Pero su alma no apareció.

Antes de que tuviese tiempo de sorprenderse el Liepard le golpeó con fuerza, tirándole al suelo de espaldas. La maceta de Flowey se le clavó en la espalda, lo cual le hizo gruñir de dolor, pero en ningún momento soltó al Eevee.

-¿Pero de qué vas, tío?- le preguntó un enfadado Monster Kid al humano. El monstruo se interpuso entre Frisk y el Liepard.

-¡Nadie se interpone entre lo que quiero y yo! Liepard, ¡usa tajo umbrío!- volvió a ordena el hombre.

Frisk miró con temor como el ataque se dirigía hacia Kid. ¿Y si lo mataba? Trató de reunir fuerzas para levantarse e interceptar el ataque. Su determinación hizo posible que pudiese apartar a Kid de un empujón y recibir el golpe por él. Frisk cerró los ojos ante el inminente impacto.

Pero el golpe no se produjo.

Cuando Frisk abrió los ojos, se encontró con la espalda de Toriel.

-Que miserable criatura. Utilizar a otros para atacar a unos jóvenes e inocentes niños- dijo Toriel con fría furia en su voz. Un grupo de bolas de fuego comenzaron a rodear su cuerpo. Toriel se giró un poco para ver a Frisk.-No temas cielo, ya estoy aquí para protegerte.

Frisk suspiró con alivio y se sentó en el suelo. No había sentido tanto dolor desde que se había enfrentado contra Undyne en su primer RESET. Kid se acercó para atenderle. Flowey, por su parte, miraba con odio al hombre que había osado herir a Frisk. De no haber sido por la llegada de Toriel, él mismo habría atacado al hombre.

El hombre por su parte tenía una expresión de temor en su monstruo. La imponente presencia de Toriel había borrado de un plumazo toda la confianza en si mismo que pudiera tener.

-¡Liepard! ¡Ataca con Finta!- ordenó el hombre atemorizado, pero Liepard no se movió: estaba demasiado aterrorizado para atacar a la recién llegada. En lugar de eso, obedeció a su instinto y huyó de aquel lugar.-¿Qué haces Liepard? ¡Vuelve aquí!- le gritó el humano al verle alejarse.

Toriel extendió una mano hacia el hombre e hizo aparecer su alma. Era de color violeta: perseverancia. La antigua reina de los monstruos podía sentir también que aquella alma irradiaba codicia y egoísmo.

-No eres precisamente muy buena persona- comentó Toriel con cierto pesar.- Tendré que llevarte ante la justicia.

El hombre por su parte miraba a su alma con una expresión indescriptible en su rostro. Pese al miedo que inundaba cada fibra de su ser, el hombre consiguió reunir fuerzas para huir despavorido de aquel lugar.

Toriel se alarmó al ver al hombre salir corriendo, pero no podía dejar a Frisk detrás con esas heridas. Su preocupación se disipó cuando, unos segundos después, de pronto el hombre volvió volando hacia su dirección. Toriel no pudo evitar notar como su alma se había vuelto azul.

-¡NINGÚN CRIMINAL ESCAPA DEL GRAN PAPYRUS Y SU ATAQUE AZUL!- exclamó Papyrus apareciendo justo en la dirección por la cual había tratado de huír el humano.

-Esqueletos...putos esqueletos humanos que hablan- decía atemorizado el hombre, quien había quedado inmovilizado por el ataque azul de Papyrus.

-esa boca: hay niños delante- le riñó Sans apareciendo tras su hermano.

-¡Sans! ¡Papyrus! ¿Qué hacéis aquí?- preguntó Toriel confundida.

-MI HERMANO RECIBIÓ UN MENSAJE DE FRISK MUY RARO Y PENSAMOS QUE PODÍA ESTAR EN APUROS\- explicó el esqueleto -¡MI HERMANO NOS TRAJO HASTA AQUÍ POR UNO DE SUS ATAJOS JUSATO A TIEMPO PARA VER CÓMO ESTE MALHECHOR ESCAPABA!

-este es el mensaje\- añadió Sans, extendiendo su móvil frente a él.

Jaja. ¿quieres que te avise si sdsasdassad

-no es un mensaje muy lógico, así que pensé que o bien a frisk le había dado algo malo o bien se le había caído el móvil por algún motivo- continuó el esqueleto.\- en cualquier caso, papyrus estaba presente cuando lo recibí y decidimos que teníamos que saber que le había pasado a frisk.

-Esto debe ser una pesadilla- murmuraba el atemorizado hombre. Tantas emociones en tan poco tiempo habían drenado sus energías y no tenía fuerzas para resistirse a la magia de Papyrus.

-oh vamos: toriel no está ni una pizca de gorda, así que no puede ser si quiera un poco pesada- bromeó Sans.

Toriel dejó escapar una risa y procedió a acercarse a curar a Frisk.

-NO VOY A HACER NINGÚN COMENTARIO AL RESPECTO- dijo Papyrus con exasperación.

-¡¿En serio?! ¿Después de lo que acaba de pasar vas y haces un chiste tan malo ?- le gritó Flowey al esqueleto con furia. El esqueleto se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

Por su parte, Toriel terminó de curar a Frisk, aplicando su magia curativa directamente en su alma, el efecto de la curación siendo inmediato. Frisk le mostró a la criatura que sostenía entre sus brazos e inmediatamente Toriel entendió que quería que lo curase. La antigua reina utilizó su magia para hacer aparecer el alma del ser.

-Chicos: mirad esto- pidió Toriel, asombrada ante lo que acababa de descubrir.

El alma de la criatura que Frisk sostenía en brazos, malherida, no tenía forma de corazón. Era de color gris y tenía una forma esférica. Un extraño dibujo, semejante a una estrella de seis finas puntas, estaba dibujado en su centro.

-vaya, esto es totalmente nuevo- murmuró Sans admirado.

-¡Qué bonita!- comentó Monster Kid.

-¡ESTOY DE ACUERDO CONTIGO!- exclamó Papyrus.

-¡Papyrus está de acuerdo conmigo! - exclamó el joven monstruo.-Si no fuera por lo que le ha pasado a Frisk, hoy sería el mejor día de mi vida.

Frisk por su parte no podía dejar de mirar al alma del ser. No sabía el cómo ni el por qué, pero de pronto sintió como si su destino estuviera conectado al de ese "Eevee". Abrazó con cariño a la criatura. Su pelaje era increíblemente suave y le relajaba tocarlo... Poco a poco el agotamiento le fue venciendo y Frisk cayó en un sueño profundo.

Sus amigos y familia miraron como Frisk se dormía.

\- Creo que será mejor suspender la excursión. Aunque hallamos detenido a este criminal, la bestia que lo acompañaba anda suelta por ahí y podría ser un peligro para los alumnos- comentó Toriel recogiendo a Frisk entre sus brazos.

-estoy de acuerdo- concordó Sans.- nosotros llevaremos a este a la comisaría, aunque antes quiero que me conteste un par de preguntas.

El humano miró a Sans. Pese a que su voz había sonado amable, no podía evitar notar como el esqueleto le juzgaba con la mirada. Supo que negarse a responder a las preguntas de ese monstruo, demonio o lo que fuera no era una opción.

-Está bien. Pero es una historia un poco larga...


	2. Conexión

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota: todo lo que está escrito entre corchetes [] está en idioma Pokémon y sólo otros Pokémon pueden entenderlo. He decidido escribirlo así porque ir escribiendo los diálogos de los Pokémon diciendo sólo su nombre queda muy feo.

Capítulo 1: Conexión

Existe un mundo poblado por bestias con poderes con los que pocos se atreverían a soñar. Seres maravillosos e imponentes que pueblan tierra, cielo mar y aire. Criaturas con el poder de destruir y crear montañas donde antes había bosques y mares donde antes había desiertos. Algunos son capaces de incluso controlar el espacio, el tiempo y hasta la anti-materia. Sin embargo, los humanos de este mundo han logrado convivir con estas increíbles criaturas. Algunos las entrenan para que desarrollar sus capacidades en competiciones, otros sacan a relucir toda su belleza. También hay algunos que los emplean para hacer la vida cotidiana más fácil y ayudar a otros. Sin embargo, hay quienes se aprovechan del poder de estos seres para llevar a cabo terribles propósitos. Pero, por encima de todo, la mayoría de humanos de este mundo considera a estos increíbles seres unos amigos que siempre están a tu lado.

Este mundo, es el mundo Pokémon.

Y nuestra historia comienza en lo profundo de la Arboleda Romantis, en la región de Kalos. Lejos del camino que continuamente transitan viajeros, y donde ningún humano se había adentrado antes, hay un claro donde jóvenes Pokémon abandonados por sus entrenadores, su manada o habían perdido a su familia habían encontrado un hogar, al cual llamaban el Refugio. Protegidos por un Haunter que había optado por utilizar sus habilidades como Pokémon fantasma para ayudar a los demás en vez de para hacer travesuras al contrario que otros de su especie, los Pokémon que allí habitaban podían crecer sanos y lejos de humanos codiciosos hasta que crecieran y pudieran ser capaces de encontrar un nuevo hogar por su cuenta.

En ese instante Haunter se encontraba vigilando a tres Pokémon. Eran los más jóvenes que vivían en el refugio en aquellos tiempo.

Uno de ellos era una Venipede, quien había abandonado su manada porque su hiperactivo comportamiento no le permitía encajar, ya que la naturaleza había hecho que fuese el único de su generación que naciera con su Habilidad Oculta: Impulso. Junto a un Audino que quería viajar a ciudad Luminalia, había abandonado su antigua Ruta en busca de aventuras. Mientras atravesaba la Arboleda, un grupo de Ekans le había atacado y Haunter había tenido que ir a socorrerle. Después de aquello, el Venipede había hecho migas con algunos de los Pokémon y había decido quedarse allí por un tiempo.

El segundo era un Cubone quien, al igual que al resto de su especie, había perdido a su madre. El pobre casi había muerto de hambre había sido encontrado por un Fletchinder que en el pasado había vivido en el Refugio, y quien, tras buscarle algo de alimento con urgencia, decidió llevarlo hasta allí.

El tercero era un Eevee. Pero no era un Eevee cualquiera: era un Eevee variocolor. Y fue su pelaje gris y brillante, demasiado atractivo para depredadores y cazadores Pokémon, lo que había llevado a su manada a abandonarle mientras se encontraban en plena migración. Haunter lo había encontrado llorando durante una noche de tormenta y lo había traído al refugio.

[Espérame, Venipede] decía el Eevee, corriendo tras Venipede.

[Venga Eevee, a ver si me alcanzas] se burlaba esta.

[ No me dejéis atrás] pedía el Cubone.

[¡Es que sois muy lentos!] se quejaba la Venipede, cogiendo cada vez más y más velocidad.

[¡Cuidado ahí delan ...!] comenzó a decir el Eevee al ver que Venipede estaba a punto de chocarse contra un árbol, pero su advertencia no llegó a tiempo. [¿Estás bien? ] preguntó el Eevee preocupado.

[Veo varios Staryu dándome vueltas alrededor, pero aparte de eso, estoy bien ] dijo Venipede, mareada tras el impacto. Eevee y Cubone empezaron a reír.

Haunter no pudo evitar reírse también de la adorable torpeza de Venipede. De pronto notó un movimiento tras de sí. Haunter se giró para ver como un Linoone, que llevaba bastante tiempo viviendo allí, aparecía corriendo entre los arbustos.

[Haunter, he avistado a un grupo de humanos con pinta sospechosa viniendo hacia aquí] le comunicó Linoone al guardián de aquel lugar.

[¿Cazadores?] quiso saber el fantasma.

[Probablemente]

[Han debido pensar que este claro está protegido por un legendario... no es la primera vez que pasa]

[¿Podrás con ellos?]

[¿En un combate? No estoy seguro. Pero nunca he necesitado combatir para deshacerme de gente no deseada...¡Eh chicos, venid aquí! ]

A la llamada de Haunter, un grupo de tres Zorua; trillizos llamados Uno, Dos y Tres, bajó de las ramas de un árbol cercano y se reunió con él. El trío parecía muy entusiasmado. Haunter, por su parte, se acercó a las raíces de otro árbol, donde había una bolsa escondida. Haunter recogió la bolsa y, siguiendo las indicaciones de Linoone, salió en busca del grupo de intrusos, acompañado por los Zorua.

Camuflándose en la espesura el bosque, el Haunter contempló a los humanos. Eran un grupo de cuatro, todos ataviados con chaquetas de cuero negra y con una cresta de diferentes colores. Uno de ellos iba acompañado por un Liepard que parecía ser bastante fuerte.

[Con que un grupo de chicos malos, ¿eh? Esto va a ser divertido...] rió Haunter maliciosamente.

-¡Muy bien , panda! Acamparemos aquí y seguiremos mañana- anunció el chico malo que estaba acompañado por el Liepard. Haunter dedujo que debía ser el líder.

-Espera, Rubén. ¿Has dicho que vamos a acampar en esta parte de la Arboleda? ¡Dicen que es muy peligroso!- se quejó uno de los miembros del grupo.-¿ Y si nos atacan los hombres sin rostro?

-¡Eso no es más que un cuento que el hombre que vive en esta Arboleda cuenta a los turistas para sacarles los cuartos!- replicó el tal Rubén, dándole un capón a su compinche.-¡He dicho que acamparemos aquí y no quiero quejas!

-¡Sí, jefe!- respondió el resto de la pandilla.

Haunter contempló como los humanos encendían una fogata y sacaban los sacos de dormir. Los Zorua parecían estar impacientes.

[Venga Haunter, ¿cuando empieza lo divertido?] dijo uno de los Zorua.

[Paciencia, Dos: hay que esperar a que bajen la guardia] le pidió Haunter.

[Soy Tres] corrigió el Zorua.

[Lo siento, Tres] se disculpó el fantasma.

[En verdad soy Uno] rió el otro Pokémon. Sus dos hermanos se rieron con él. Haunter se limitó a reír por lo bajo: le había hecho gracia como Uno le había tomado el pelo.

Los cuatro Pokémon esperaron unos minutos más. Supuestamente, uno de los chicos malos tenía que montar guardia, pero no tardó en sucumbir a un sueño profundo.

Haunter abrió la bolsa y sacó de ella una especie de marioneta que imitaba a un hombre de piel totalmente blanca y sin rostro, con largas extremidades y unos tentáculos saliendo de la espalda. La marioneta a la luz del día no parecía muy convincente, pero en mitad de la noche (y con un par de trucos de Pokémon fantasma) podía resultar aterradora. Haunter introdujo su cuerpo en el interior de la marioneta, haciendo que esta comenzase a levitar. Los tres Zorua se reunieron en torno a ella. Aunque normalmente un Zorua no podía crear una ilusión compleja hasta que no evolucionase, aquellos tres habían aprendido a combinar su habilidad para lograr algo similar a lo que un Zoroark podía hacer, lo cual era toda una proeza. Pronto, en lugar de un hombre sin rostro, había diez y todos comenzaron a moverse a la vez hacia el campamento de los chicos malos.

El chico malo que se suponía que estaba vigilando, abrió los ojos súbitamente al notar algo moverse en la espesura de la arboleda. La vista que contempló, le hizo gritar a pulmón vivo, despertando a sus compañeros, quienes no tardaron en unirse a él en sus gritos de terror.

Al igual que en la historia que circulaba por la zona, el campamento estaba rodeado por un grupo de hombres sin rostro. Los cuatro chicos malos se apiñaron en un intento de defenderse.

-¿Qué hacemos, jefe Rubén?- preguntó uno de los chicos malos a su jefe.

-¿Tú que crees? Salir co...- comenzó a decir este.

De pronto la tierra tembló. Aunque Haunter no se vio afectado, los tres Zorua perdieron la concentración, haciendo que la ilusión se disipara.

-¡Terremoto!- gritó uno de los chicos malos.

-¡Eh tíos! De pronto sólo queda uno de los hombres sin rostro- exclamó otro de los chicos malos.-¡ Es nuestra oportunidad de huir!

-¡No! ¡Es nuestra oportunidad de adentrarnos en el bosque! -les gritó el líder.-¡Esto no es más que un truco!- añadió señalando al trío de Zorua, que había quedado al descubierto.- Seguro que hay un Gastly o algo parecido dentro de esa marioneta!

Haunter, viendo que su disfraz ya no iba a funcionar decidió salir de él y revelarse a los humanos.

-Casi , jefe: era un Haunter- dijo uno de los chicos malos.

-¡Qué listo es usted!- felicitó otro.

-Pues claro, por algo soy el jefe- comentó Rubén con aires de superioridad.- Liepard, ¡adelante!

El Liepard, que hasta ahora se había mantenido apartado, se puso de un salto frente al Haunter.

[¿Un fantasma? Una presa fácil para un tipo siniestro como yo] se burló el Liepard. Haunter no hizo ningún comentario.

-¡Acaba con ese Haunter usando finta!- ordenó su entrenador.

El Liepard se abalanzó sobre Haunter, pero este tenía un as bajo la maga. De pronto, su cuerpo se iluminó, y un Brillo Mágico golpeó de lleno al Liepard, causándole bastante daño.

-¡Un ataque de tipo hada! ¡Este condenado Haunter es listo!-exclamó Rubén.- ¡Quítalo de en medio con cola férrea!

Esta vez, Liepard atacó antes de que Haunter pudiese interceptarle y con un golpe de su cola lanzó al fantasma contra el suelo, dejándole inmovilizado durante unos segundos.

-¡Es nuestra oportunidad, chicos! ¡Corramos hacia lo profundo de la arboleda!- ordenó el líder.

-¡Sí, jefe!

Los chicos malos y el Liepard se alejaron de allí, en dirección al claro. Por su parte, los tres Zorua se acercaron hacia Haunter, preocupados.

[Lo sentimos, Haunter] se disculpó Tres. ¿O era Dos?

[¿Qué fue ese terremoto?] preguntó Uno, alarmado.

[¡No hay tiempo para pensar en eso! Van hacia el Refugio.¡Debemos darnos prisa!] exclamó Haunter.

Los cuatro Pokémon fueron corriendo tras los humanos, pero para cunado lograron darles alcance estos ya habían llegado al Refugio. Aunque la presencia de los humanos no era lo único que inquietaba a Haunter.

En medio del claro había aparecido una especie de portal. Era como una especie de anillo flotando en el aire. El portal mostraba al otro lado un bosque verde iluminado por la luz del día. Haunter, que nunca había viajado mas allá de la región de Kalos, no reconocía ese bosque. ¿Sería parte de una región lejana?

La mayoría de los jóvenes Pokémon había optado por esconderse, pero en medio del claro estaba Linoone, luchando con fiereza contra tres Purrloin. Tras Linoone, Haunter pudo distinguir a Eevee, Cubone y Venipede, quienes trataban de defenderse del Liepard.

[Esos tres siempre metiéndose en líos...] gruñó el Haunter.

-¡Venga chicos! Debemos atrapar a ese Eevee o si no todo este viaje habrá sido un fiasco- decía el líder de los chicos malos.- Los rumores de que había un legendario por aquí habrán resultado ser falsos, pero al menos esa pieza de ahí es valiosa.

-¡Jefe! ¡El Haunter ha vuelto!- avisó uno de los miembros del grupo.

-Qué pesado...-se quejó el chico malo Rubén mientras acercaba una mano a su chaqueta y sacaba de ella una Pokeball.- ¡Adelante, Golbat!

De la Pokeball lanzada por el chico malo salió un Golbat, que interceptó a Haunter.

[¡¿Pero qué se cree este hombre que puedo hacer contra un tipo fantasma?!] se quejó el Golbat, alarmado.

[¡Quita de en medio!] le gritó Haunter al Golbat antes de usar bola sombra.

El Liepard, por su parte había derrotado a Venipede y Cubone y se disponía a atacar a Eevee, quien retrocedió con temor ante el Pokémon que trataba de darle caza. Sólo había una salida posible... Haciendo uso de sus últimas fuerzas, Eevee dio media vuelta y saltó dentro del portal.

-¡Liepard, síguele!- ordenó Rubén al ver que el Eevee huía. Al Liepard no le quedó más remedio que obedecer.

Rubén también se aproximó al portal, pero uno de sus compañeros, adivinando sus intenciones, le detuvo.

-¡Para! Es una locura- le pidió a su líder.

-¿Tú sabes lo que vale un Eevee variocolor? ¡Nos haríamos ricos!- le replicó este.- Además, ¿no has oído lo de los portales que se han abrieron hace poco en Hoenn y que llevaban lugares donde se esconden Pokémon legendarios?- Rubén se zafó de su compañero.- ¡Está podría ser mi oportunidad para ganarme la gloria como cazador Pokémon!

El chico malo Rubén salió corriendo tras su Liepard, dejando atrás a sus compañeros y, sin saberlo aún, el mundo Pokémon.

...

-Y básicamente así fue como acabé en ese bosque- terminó de contar su historia Rubén a uno de los esqueletos que le había detenido.

Se encontraban en la comisaría de New New Home. Sans había usado un atajo para llevar a Papyrus y al criminal directamente allí y, una vez hubieron explicado lo ocurrido con Frisk, Flowey y Monster Kid, la policía procedió a detenerlo. La policía felicitó a Papyrus (quien estaba pletórico porque por fin había logrado atrapar a un humano, pese a que la Guardia Real ya no existiese) por su gran trabajo y este decidió ir a contárselo a Undyne. Sans, por su parte, pidió permiso para hablar con el criminal a través de las rejas del calabozo y este había procedido a contarle su historia durante lo que había sido al menos una hora.

-así que me estás diciendo que un portal te trajo hasta aquí, ¿eh? interesante

-Entonces...¿estoy en otro mundo?

-exacto. aquí no tenemos pokémon.¿tienes alguna idea de cómo ha podido abrirse ese portal?

-No. En el mundo Pokémon pasan cosas de lo más raro. Aunque, ahora que lo pienso, podría haber sido obra de un Pokémon legendario. Hay uno en la región de Shinnoh que dicen que controla el espacio a voluntad. También últimamente hay rumores de la existencia de un Pokémon Mítico que abre portales espacio-temporales, pero nadie lo ha visto nunca, así que dudo mucho de que exista.

-entiendo. en fin, gracias por la información, pero será mejor que me vaya.

-¿No vas a sacarme de aquí por ayudarte?

-has atacado a tres niños, siendo uno nuestro embajador, y podrías haber matado a otro de ellos. ¿de verdad crees que no te mereces estar entre rejas?

Aquello era hipócrita viniendo de los monstruos, dado que ellos no habían dudado en atacar niños humanos en el pasado. Pero, hasta el momento en el que la barrera cayó, los monstruos habían considerado que seguían en guerra con los humanos. Sans decidió apartar aquellos pensamientos de su mente y centrarse en el asunto actual.

-Bueno vale: me he pasado tres pueblos-admitió Rubén.- ¡Pero no podéis condenarme aquí! No soy de este sitio. ¡Quiero volver a mi casa!

-haberlo pensado antes de atacar a gente que no conoces.

Sans sólo quería volver a casa y echarse a dormir. Desde que aquella mañana su ojo izquierdo se había encendido de pronto, se había encontrado en un estado de alarma permanente que había drenado sus pocas fuerzas.

Por supuesto, lo primero que hizo fue suponer que Frisk había manipulado el tiempo de alguna manera, lo cual era preocupante, ya que desde que abandonaron el Underground, Frisk no tenía motivos para cargar su SAVE, a no ser que hubiese sufrido un accidente de algún tipo. Cuando Frisk le informó de que no tenía nada que ver con aquello su preocupación había aumentado. ¿ Y si alguien había tomado el control de la línea temporal y hacía un RESET?

Ahora que había encontrado que la causa de que su ojo se hubiese "activado" no era una anomalía temporal, si no una anomalía espacial, Sans se sentía un poco más aliviado. Sólo un poco, dado que sabiendo algo más acerca de las bestias que habían salido del portal, no podía bajar la guardia. Existía la posibilidad de que aquel tipo y los dos Pokémon que habían venido con él no fuesen los únicos que habían entrado por el portal. También estaba la incertidumbre de si sa abrirían más portales o no.

-bueno, no es mi problema de momento- se dijo a si mismo. A continuación, decidió buscar con la mirada a algún miembro de la policía.- dogami, dogaressa: he averiguado algo.

Después de informarle a al matrimonio perruno sobre la posibilidad de que hubiese más de esos Pokémon ,estos prometieron que la policía local protegería a los ciudadanos de New New Home. Sans se despidió de ellos y se teletransportó hacia la puerta de la casa de Toriel. En lugar de llamar al timbre, se limitó a golpear la puerta con su mano.

-toc toc

-¿Quién es?- oyó decir a Toriel al otro lado pocos segundos después.

-juan

-¿Juan?

-two, three

Toriel soltó una risilla y abrió la puerta.

-¿Qué tal te ha ido con ese criminal? ¿Te ha contado algo?- le preguntó la antigua reina mientras entraba.

-pues verás...

Sans repitió lo mejor que pudo la historia que le había contado Rubén.

-es un poco difícil de creer, pero parecía decir la verdad.

-¿Crees que puede convertirse en un problema?- le preguntó Toriel, preocupada.

-no estoy seguro-admitió Sans.- puede que haya sido algo de una sola vez o puede que vuelva a repetirse. ¿se sabe algo del que se adentró en el bosque?

-No. Doggo y Lesser Dog están trabajando en ello- le informó.

-estupendo.¿cómo está frisk?

-Se despertó hace rato. Está en su cuarto con ese pequeño...Pokémon. Es un nombre muy raro para una especie.

-¿el pokémon se ha despertado?

-No. Sigue durmiendo. Pobre ser indefenso. Alphys está aprovechando para estudiar su alma.

-iré a verles ahora- decidió Sans. Luego notó un olor extraño en la casa- oye ¿por qué huele a quemado?

-¡Oh, no! He dejado a Undyne y Papyrus solos en la cocina- exclamó Toriel alarmada.- Será mejor que vaya antes de que ocurra un desastre.

Toriel se fue en dirección a la cocina a gran velocidad. Sans, por su parte, optó por dirigirse a la habitación de Frisk.

-buenas- saludó el esqueleto al entrar en la habitación. El Pokémon que habían rescatado se encontraba tumbado en la cama, su alma siendo visible. Frisk estaba sobre la cama, junto al durmiente Pokémon, mientras que Alphys estaba de pie sosteniendo una especie de escáner que mantenía apuntando hacia el alma del Eevee.- ¿todo bien por aquí?

-Oh, hola Sans- le saludó Alphys.- Sí, todo está bien. El alma de "Eve" es muy interesante.

-creo que se pronuncia "ivi"- corrigió el esqueleto.

-Am. Es que es lo que interpreté por los gestos de Frisk- se excusó Alphys.-Procuraré no volver a equivocarme.

-je. ¿qué sabes de su alma?- le preguntó Sans.

-Pues, ¿me crees si te digo que parece ser algo intermedio entre un alma de monstruo y un alma humana?

-bueno, después de haber escuchado sobre un mundo diferente al nuestro donde esas cosas están por todas partes, creo que no me parece tan descabellado- respondió Sans encogiéndose de hombros.

"¿Otro mundo?" preguntó Frisk con curiosidad.

-sí. al parecer ese tipo viene de un sitio llamado kalos y pretendía cazar al pequeñín para venderlo- explicó el esqueleto.

"Que cruel" opinó Frisk, adquiriendo una expresión seria.

-eso me parece a mi también- concordó Sans. A continuación, se dirigió a Alphys- ¿puedes elaborar un poco más en eso del alma de Eevee?

-Por supuesto. Verás, resulta que el cuerpo de esta criatura es tan sólido como el de los humanos, pero la energía mágica que irradia es similar a la de los monstruos- expuso Alphys.- Aún no he podido estudiar los niveles de "determinación", pero imagino que podrá soportar niveles muchos más altos que los monstruos, aunque no tan alto como el de algunos humanos. Pero hay algo más interesante que esto. Frisk, ¿te importaría dejar que le muestre tu alma a Sans?

Frisk negó con la cabeza. Alphys utilizó su magia para hacer aparecer el alma de Frisk. Estaba igual que siempre: roja, brillante, LOVE 1... pero Sans no pudo evitar notar que había algo extra.

-es eso...¿una especie de hilo?

Saliendo del alma de Frisk y de Eevee, había un fino hilo que concectaba ambas. En el extremo de Frisk el hilo era rojo y en el de Eevee gris, los colores mezclándose en el centro.

-No tengo ni idea de lo que puede significar, pero puede que tenga que ver con el hecho de que Frisk le protegiera.- Con un movimiento de su mano, Alphys volvió a ocultar las dos almas.- ¿Y dices que hay un mundo lleno de seres como este?- quiso asegurarse. Sans asintió.- Wow. Casi parece algo de un anime.

"¿Qué deberíamos hacer con Eevee? " preguntó Frisk. "Quizás quiera volver a su hogar"

-bueno, podemos esperar a que se recupere e ir a buscar el portal por el que vino- sugirió el esqueleto.

"¿Y si está cerrado?"

-siempre podrías quedártelo como mascota. más simpático que el hierbajo será seguro.

-¿Vee?- oyeron decir al Pokémon.

Los dos monstruos y Frisk se giraron. El Eevee por fin había abierto los ojos y miraba a su alrededor, confundido. Al reconocer a Frisk, saltó inmediatamente a sus brazos y miró con temor a los dos monstruos.

-Oh, oh. Creo que nos tiene miedo- comentó alphys, preocupada.

-tranquilo peque: no te vamos a hacer nada- trató de calmarle Sans, acercándose a él para acariciarle.

Al ver a Sans tan cerca de su cara, el Eevee comenzó a llorar a voz en grito. Frisk comenzó a mecerlo entre sus brazos en un intento de calmarle. Al principio pareció funcionar, pero en cuanto el Eevee volvió a mirar a Sans, los llantos empezaron de nuevo.

-Corrijo: te tiene miedo a ti- rió Alphys.

-¿de verdad que doy miedo? ni si quiera he puesto mi voz seria...- preguntó Sans consternado.

Frisk trataba de consolar al Eevee sin remedio cuando, de pronto la puerta y las persianas de la habitación se cerraron de golpe y las luces se apagaron, sobresaltando a quienes se encontraban en le interior. La temperatura también pareció bajar .

-lo que nos faltaba: un apagón- comentó Sans sacando su móvil para crear algo de luz. Alphys también sacó su móvil y se acercó a abrir la puerta , pero esta estaba atascada.

-¡Undyne!¡Toriel! ¡Papyrus! ¡No hemos quedado encerrados!- llamó Alphys, pero no obtuvo respuesta.-¿Hay alguien ahí?

El Eevee movió su nariz, como olisqueando el aire y dejó de llorar. Aquello sorprendió a Frisk. ¿Qué había olido el Eevee?

De pronto, una sombra atravesó una de las paredes de la habitación. La sombra tenía una forma extraña: su cuerpo era regordete y en él no se distinguía donde empezaba la cabeza y dode el cuerpo, salían un par de brazos y piernas pequeños. Su cara estaba compuesta por dos ojos rojos y una siniestra sonrisa.

-em, alphys: creo que tenemos un problema- la llamó Sans.

Alphys, quien no se había dado cuenta de la aparición del recién llegado puesto que seguía llamando a los demás habitantes de la casa , se giró para ver a lo que se refería Sans.

-¿Es eso otro Pokémon? Parece un fantasma- cuestionó la científica al ver a la criatura.

-creo que sí. y algo me dice que está cabreado- comentó el esqueleto.

Lo primero que hizo el fantasma fue girarse hacia Frisk. Pero no miraba a Frisk directamente, sino al pequeño Pokémon que tenía en brazos.

[¿Haunter?] preguntó Eevee.

El Gengar asintió y suspiró con alivio al ver que Eevee estaba en perfecto estado. El que hasta hace poco había sido un Haunter no podía creerse que, después de todo, uno de sus protegidos estaba bien.

Junto un segundo después de que Eevee, Liepard y el chico malo se adentrasen en el portal, Linoone había conseguido abatir a los tres Purrloin, haciendo que sus respectivos entrenadores se retirasen. Haunter comprobó que todos estaban a salvo y decidió atravesar el portal para encontrar a Eevee y traerle de vuelta, encomendando a Linoone la tarea de proteger el refugio mientras él no estaba. Después de que Haunter atravesase el portal, sucedieron dos cosas inesperadas.

La primera es que el hecho de que había evolucionado. Sabía que los Haunter no evolucionaban así como así en Gengar (normalmente esta evolución se debía algo que los humanos llamaban "intercambio"), pero no tenía tiempo para indagar en lo que había pasado. Encontrar a Eevee era la primera prioridad.

La segunda cosa inesperada fue oír a varios de sus refugiados atravesar el portal. Eran Cubone, Venipede y los tres Zorua. Los cinco Pokémon le reconocieron por el olor. Gengar trató de convencerles de que volviesen al refugio y que le dejasen a él encontrar a Eevee, pero se rehusaron. Sin ganas de discutir, Gengar accedió a que le acompañasen.

Uno de los Zorua no tardó en encontrar el rastro de Eevee. Durante un breve recorrido este rastro estuvo acompañado por el rastro de Liepard, pero en una parte manos se separaron. Gengar decidió ignorar al Liepard de momento y centrarse en seguir el rastro de Eevee.

Tras andar un rato, llegaron a una ciudad. Pero no tenían tiempo para explorar o detenerse a observar a los extraños "Pokémon" (o eso habían pensado que eran) que habitaban en ella. Estaban centrados en encontrar a Eevee costara lo que costara. Finalmente, el Zorua que había encontrado el rastro se detuvo frente a una casa. Al ver que había gente dentro de ella, y tras encontrar una ventana abierta, Gengar trazó un plan: los cinco Pokémon armarían algo de caos en el interior de la casa mientras él buscaba Eevee.

Y ahora por fin le había encontrado.

[¿Estás bien?] preguntó el fantasma para asegurarse.

[Sí, este humano me rescató ] confirmó Eevee.

Sans y Alphys, por su parte, estudiaban el, ante sus ojos, peculiar comportamiento de los dos Pokémon fascinados.

-¿Están hablando entre ellos?- preguntó la científica.

-diría que sí. su lenguaje parece estar formado por la repetición de su propio nombre- supuso Sans.

-¿Luego esa cosa se llama Gengar?

-eso creo al menos.

Gengar seguía interrogando a Eevee, ignorando a los dos monstruos.

[¿Por qué llorabas entonces?]

[Esa cosa de ahí me aterra. Creo que quiere hacerme daño] respondió Eevee al borde del llanto y señalando con su cabeza a Sans.

Aquellas palabras hicieron que Gengar se girara agresivamente hacia Sans. El fantasma empezó a acumular una bola de oscuridad entre sus manos. Sans de pronto sintió que debía apartarse de ahí.

Una milésima de segundo después, Sans estaba un metro a la derecha de su posición inicial y en el lugar donde antes estaba Sans ahora había una parte de pared chamuscada, de la cual irradiaba algo de energía oscura.

-¿puedes tener más cuidado? podrías haberme matado- le echó en cara el esqueleto al fantasma.

El Gengar parpadeó al oír la respuesta de Sans y miró a la quemadura causada por su ataque y a Sans alternativamente. A Sans no le sorprendió mucho ese comportamiento: por lo que le había dado a entender Rubén, los Pokémon podían entender el lenguaje humano sin problemas, por lo que, por extensión, también podían entender a los monstruos. Pero, ¿se debía esa reacción a que estaba confuso por no haberle dado o a que no había tenido intención de matarle?

[¿Cómo que podría haberle matado? Debilitar es una cosa, matar... ya son palabras mayores. Pero es absurdo: un ataque no basta para ser mortal. No lo entiendo...]

[Creo que no es un Pokémon] le informó Eevee.

[¿Entonces qué es?]

[¡Es un esqueleto humano que se mueve y habla! No puede ser nada bueno]

Como vio que el Gengar parecía alarmado por algo, Sans decidió explicarle la situación.

-oye, no pretendíamos hacer daño a tu amiguito, de verdad. soy amigo de frisk- Sans señaló al aludido- que es quien lo rescató de aquel "chico malo". - Gengar echó una mirada al Eevee, quien asintió.-mira, no hemos empezado con buen pie así qué, ¿que tal si olvidamos todo esto y hacemos como si nos conociéramos por primera vez? mi nombre es sans.

Sans le extendió la mano al fantasma. Gengar miró la mano de Sans con recelo. Tras unos instantes en los que Gengar pareció debatir internamente consigo mismo, el Pokémon decidió estrechar la mano del esqueleto.

Un familiar sonido de pedorreta inundó la habitación.

Gengar pareció confundido durante unos segundos, pero pronto comenzó a reírse a carcajadas. Mientras el Gengar se reía, la luz volvió a la habitación y las ventanas y la puertas se desbloquearon.

-nunca falla- rió el esqueleto guardando su cojín de pedos.- parece que este pokémon tiene un buen sentido del humor.

Tras terminar de reírse el Gengar miró de nuevo a Sans y agachó la cabeza. Luego se giró hacia el Eevee.

[¿En serio esta cosa te da miedo?¡Alguien con este sentido del humor no puede ser malo!]

[¡Sigue siendo un esqueleto humano!]

[Dudo que este tipo tenga algo de humano. Deberías pedirle perdón]

[¡¿Qué?!]

[Eevee, por favor]

El Eevee soltó algo que parecía un suspiro de resignación.

[Está bien]

Eevee saltó de los brazos de Frisk y se acercó con pasos temerosos a Sans. Al igual que había hecho Gengar, el pequeño Pokémon agachó la cabeza y volvió corriendo a refugiarse a los brazos de Frisk.

-voy a interpretar eso como que me han pedido disculpas- comentó Sans ante el comportamiento de los Pokémon.

-Parece como si esos dos se conocieran de hace mucho- observó Alphys.

-quizás sea el padre- sugirió Sans. Alphys le lanzó una mirada de incredulidad.- ¿qué? no sabemos como funciona la biología de estos seres.

Gengar se acercó a Frisk y le estudió con detenimiento. Frisk sostuvo la mirada del fantasma sin soltar al Eevee.

[Eevee...¿ te sientes seguro con este humano?] le preguntó Gengar a Eevee con seriedad.

Eevee miró a Frisk y se recostó entre sus brazos.

[Sí. De hecho, quiero que sea mi entrenador. Creo que seré feliz a su lado. No le conozco mucho, ¡pero tendrías que ver cómo arriesgó su vida por mí! Pocos humanos harían algo así por un Pokémon que acaban de conocer] afirmó Eevee.

[Entiendo]

El Gengar miró a Eevee con una mezcla de tristeza y alegría. Se acercó al él y le acarició con cariño. Luego, se dirigió a Frisk.

[Cuida bien de Eevee, ¿vale?]

Por algún motivo, Frisk supo lo que Gengar le había pedido. Frisk asintió y miró a Eevee, quien le sonrió. Todo aquello parecía significar que Eevee quería quedarse con Frisk. Frisk no podía evitar preguntarse el por qué.

[En fin, le comunicaré la buena noticia a los chicos] comentó el Gengar alegre. Acto seguido, pareció preocuparse por algo.[ Oh no...los chicos]

[¿Qué pasa?]

[Em, les pedí a tus amigos y a los trillizos Zorua que despistasen a los habitantes de la casa mientras yo te liberaba] dijo Gengar rascándose la cabeza, avergonzado.

-¡¿Pero me quieres dejar en paz?!- se oyó gritar a Undyne.

-parece que tu prometida tiene problemas- le dijo Sans a Alphys.

-¡Tenemos que ir a ver que pasa!

Los dos monstruos, Frisk cargando con Eevee y Gengar salieron corriendo hacia la cocina. Allí, la situación estaba fuera de control.

Papyrus estaba siendo golpeado en las piernas por el hueso de Cubone. Los ataques no le hacían daño, pero Papyrus encontraba al pequeño Pokémon demasiado adorable como para decirle que parase y se limitaba a mirarlo. Venipede se había subido sobre la espalda de Undyne y le estaba dando cabezazos mientras esta trataba de quitárselo de encima sin lograrlo. Toriel, por su parte trataba de evitar que los tres Zorua, quienes se divertían tirando la cubertería y otros utensilios, le destrozaran todo.

[¡Liberad a Eevee!] gritaban Cubone y Venipede.

-Creo que esto explica porque nadie vino a ayudarnos- dijo Alphys intentando aguantar la risa ante la situación tan rara.

-¡No os quedéis hacer parados y ayuda...!- comenzó a gritar Undyne, pero se detuvo al ver a Gengar.-¡¿Qué es esa cosa?!

-un gengar- se limitó a responder Sans.

-¡¿Y tú crees que eso me aclara algo?!- le gritó Undyne. Venipede volvió a propinarle un cabezazo.- Auch. ¡Eres una molestia!- le gritó al Pokémon.

Gengar dio un paso al frente.

[¡Chicos, parad!] ordenó. Todos los Pokémon presentes se detuvieron, aunque Venipede golpeó una vez más a Undyne, y se giraron hacia él. [Eevee está aquí] añadió.

[¡Eevee!] exclamaron Venipede y Cubone, acercándose a ver a su amigo.

Eevee saltó de los brazos de Frisk y fue a reunirse con sus amigos. Cubone envolvió a sus dos amigos en un abrazo.

-Mirad que adorables- comentó Toriel con una sonrisa,

-Si tu lo dices...- dijo Undyne, a quien los pequeños seres no le habían dejado una buena impresión..

-¿PUEDO ADOPTAR UNO?- pidió Papyrus.

-No sé si querrán que los adoptes, Papyrus- le respondió Toriel.

La conversación de los monstruos se detuvo por un chirrido de Venipede.

[Espera, ¿has dicho que quieres quedarte aquí? ¡No vale! ¡Dijiste que no buscarías entrenador hasta que yo no me fuera a continuar con mi épica aventura!] le echó en cara Venipede a Eevee con agresividad.

[Lo siento...] se disculpo este.

[¿Estás seguro de esto Eevee?] preguntó Cubone.[ Ni si quiera sabemos dónde estamos]

[Estoy seguro. Lo siento en mi interior] confirmó el otro pokémon.

Cubone se abrazó a Eevee con fuerza y comenzó a llorar un mar de lágrimas.

[¡Te voy a echar de menos!]

[No seas llorica, Cubone] le dijo Venipede, dándole un cabezazo suave en el brazo.

[Auch. Que bruta eres...] se quejó Cubone frotándose el lugar donde Venipede le había golpeado.

[Bueno chicos, ahora que sabemos que Eevee estará bien, es hora de irse] les dijo Gengar a sus protegidos. [Adiós Eevee. Ha sido un placer tenerte con nosotros. Buena suerte con tu nueva vida]

[Gracias por todo, Gengar. Suerte a vosotros también] le deseó Eevee.

El resto de Pokémon se despidió de Eevee, Cubone rompiendo en llanto una vez más, y se dispusieron a marcharse. Al verles irse, Sans les detuvo.

-esperad un momento, ¿vais al portal?- preguntó el esqueleto. Gengar asintió.- ¿puedo ir con vosotros? a cambio os llevaré al sitio donde encontramos a eevee por un atajo. no creo que este muy lejos de ese portal.

Gengar no sabía porque Sans tenía tanto interés en el portal , pero la oferta del esqueleto era muy atractiva. Gengar asintió ante la proposición del esqueleto.

-gracias.

Con una última despedida, los seis Pokémon y Sans procedieron a marcharse. Sans, quien iba delante del grupo, fue el primero en salir de la casa. Cuando los Pokémon le siguieron, se encontraron de pronto en medio del bosque.

-buen atajo, ¿verdad?- rió Sans al ver la expresión de sorpresa de los Pokémon.- ahora busquemos ese portal.

Los Pokémon aún recordaban el recorrido que habían hecho cuando llegaron al bosque, por lo que no les fue difícil orientarse de vuelta a donde se supone que estaba el portal. Pero, cuando llegarn allí, comprobaron como este había desaparecido sin dejar rastro.

-¿estáis seguros de que era aquí?- cuestionó Sans a los Pokémon. Los Pokémon asintieron, entristecidos por la idea de no poder volver a casa.- eh, tranquilos. seguro que tori os deja quedaros en su casa mientras encontráis la manera de volver.

Internamente, Sans estaba decepcionado. Aquel portal había despertado algo que llevaba dormido en él mucho tiempo: su curiosidad. Sans se preguntaba si volvería a abrirse alguna vez o había perdido su oportunidad.

-en fin. aquí no vamos a poder hacer nada. ¿tenéis hambre?- a todos los Pokémon salvo a Gengar le rugieron las tripas.- creo que eso es un sí.

Apenas un par de minutos más tarde, estaban de vuelta en casa de Toriel. Sans explicó la situación a Frisk y al resto, y Toriel accedió a cuidar de los Pokémon hasta que pudiesen regresar a casa. Mientras Sans había estado fuera, Frisk y Papyrus habían tratado de alimentar al Eevee, mientras Alphys tomaba notas. Tras rechazar con cara de asco un plato de espaguetis, un filete en forma de la versión rectangular de Mettaton y una ensalada perruna, el Eevee se había quedado satisfecho con una naranja. Sabiendo esto, ofrecieron a los hambrientos Pokémon diversas piezas de frutas, que comieron encantados.

-Luego imagino que los Pokémon son frugívoros- comentó la doctora fascinada.

[Diría lo que nos traía mi padre para comer y como lo preparaba, pero no quiero que nadie vomite] comentó Venipede comiéndose su pieza de fruta.

[¿Toda tu especie es tan ruda como tú?] se quejó Cubone.

[Pues sí. ¿Algún problema?] replicó Venipede, de manera cortante.

[No no no no. Que va.] contestó Cubone, intimidado.

Eevee sonrió. Estaba contento de poder pasar un tiempo más con sus amigos en su nuevo hogar. Aquel mundo era nuevo y diferente, pero Eevee podía sentir que sus habitantes estaban llenos de bondad, pese al extraño y terrorífico aspecto de algunos de ellos. Eevee miró a Frisk, que se había sentado junto a su familia a comer.

Frisk le devolvió la mirada a Eevee y le sonrió. Era una sonrisa cansada, pero sincera. Desde su caída al Underground, Frisk no había vivido otro día tan ajetreado. Lo que había empezado como un día de excursión se había convertido en un increíble encuentro con criaturas de otro mundo. Y aunque se habían encontrado con un par de pequeños problemas, al final todo había acabado bien.

En ese instante, ignoraba que los verdaderos problemas aún estaban por llegar.


	3. Problemas en el horizonte

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tras pensarlo detenidamente he decidido que aunque los nombres de los ataques de los Pokémon se mantengan en castellano, los nombres de los personajes humanos serán los de la versión inglesa. ¿Por qué? Tengo dos motivos:
> 
> Para evitar confusiones innecesarias. Entre mis lectores siempre hay latinoamericanos , y tengo entendido que por allí se usan los nombres de la versión inglesa del juego.
> 
> Rondo tanto por páginas de habla inglesa que hasta a mi me cuesta llamar a algunos personajes por su nombre castellano. Zinnia (Tristana en España), Steven Stone (Máximo Peñas, que suena a nombre de telenovela mala) y Archie (Aquiles) son mis mayores problemas en este aspecto.
> 
> Por cierto, el universo Pokémon en el que se desarrolla esta historia es el de los videojuegos (aunque con algunos elementos del anime para darle más dinamismo a los combates). No esperéis ver a Ash y a su pandilla por aquí.

No importa cuántas veces lo hiciera: sobrevolar la región de Hoenn a lomos de un Pokémon legendario mega-evolucionado era una siempre sensación única. Saphire no podía sentirse más afortunada de tener a Latias como compañera de aventuras. Había sido parte de su equipo desde que la había rescatado de un par de miembros del equipo Aqua y le había ayudado a conquistar el título de campeona de la liga Pokémon dos años atrás.

Aquella vez, sin embargo, no tenía tiempo para disfrutar del vuelo. Una llamada urgente de Steven Stone (el antiguo campeón de la región y un viejo amigo), había puesto fin a lo que habría sido una tarde de relajación junto a sus Pokémon.

-Venga, ya casi estamos allí- animó Saphire a Latias señalando a su destino: la sede de la corporación Devon.

Latias dio un acelerón para esquivar una bandada de Swablu y comenzó a bajar la altitud de su vuelo. Un par de minutos más tarde se encontraban ante la puerta del edifico.

-Muchas gracias. Ya puedes tomarte un descanso- le dijo la campeona su Pokémon, antes de guardarla en su Pokeball. Acto seguido Saphire entró en el edificio con paso decidido, saludó a la recepcionista con amabilidad y se dirigió al despacho del director, donde Steven le había citado.

Le sorprendió encontrar el despacho casi lleno de gente. Parecía que todo el mundo había llegado antes que ella. Menuda vergüenza...

Reconoció a la mayoría de las caras, aunque algunas sólo las había visto en televisión. Su amigo Brendan charlaba animadamente con el recién proclamado campeón de la región de Kalos, un chaval un par de años más joven que ella y cuya fiesta de la victoria había sido retransmitida en directo en las televisiones de varias regiones. Al lado del campeón de Kalos estaba sentada en una silla una chica rubia de ojos azules bastante bonita que estaba ocupada hablando con quien parecía ser el profesor Sycamore (a quien Saphire también reconoció gracias a la televisión) a través de un holomisor (lo último en tecnología de comunicación). Maxxie del equipo Magma discutía con Archie del equipo Aqua pese a que ahora ambos equipos estaban aliados, y, honestamente, Saphire no podría creerse que Steven les hubiera llamado. Cualquiera que fuese la situación, ¿ tan mal estaba?

Steven, por su parte, estaba hablando con su padre y una hermosa mujer rubia vestida de negro. Los tres parecían muy serios y preocupados.

Nadie parecía haber reparado en su presencia, por lo que se dispuso a saludar. Sin embargo, algo la interrumpió.

-¡Siento el retraso!- gritó una voz tras ella.

Wally entró precipitadamente en la habitación, chocando contra Saphire. Las miraras de los presentes se giraron hacia ellos

-Auch...lo siento, Saphire- se disculpó Wally.

-No pasa nada- dijo esta, quitándole importancia.

Steven se acercó a ellos y les saludó amablemente.

-No os había visto llegar. ¿Habéis venido juntos?- les preguntó.

-No. Saphire ya estaba aquí cuando yo entré- explicó Wally.

-Yo acabo de llegar- dijo Saphire.

-Bueno, poneos cómodos. Tenemos mucho de que hablar- les informó Steven.

Saphire y Wally se acercaron al resto de entrenadores. Archie se acercó a saludar a Saphire y le dio una palmada en el hombro tan fuerte que casi le disloca el omóplato. El señor Stone echó una rápida mirada a la habitación y comenzó a hablar.

-Muy bien, ahora que ya estamos todos, podemos comenzar la reunión. En primer lugar, permitidme presentaros los unos a los otros. Esta Cynthia, actual campeona de Shinnoh- dijo presentando a la mujer que estaba a su lado, quien dijo "mucho gusto".- Calem, actual campeón de Kalos y su compañera Serena, Maxxie y Archie de los equipos Magma y Aqua, Brendan hijo del profesor Birch, Wally, un entrenador de excelentes cualidades, y Saphire, nuestra actual campeona.

-Vaya, todos somos entrenadores poderosos- dijo Brendan admirado.

-Habíamos contactado a más personas, pero tenían otros asuntos que atender- informó Steven.

-¿Tan grave es el asunto?- quiso saber Calem, preocupado.

-Es relativamente grave- respondió el señor Stone.- Nunca antes en la historia de nuestro mundo había ocurrido algo así.

-Saphire, ¿recuerdas como me contaste que poco después de que ganaras la liga comenzaron a abrirse extraños portales de los cuales salían Pokémon legendarios de otras regiones y eras?- preguntó Steven a la aludida.

Saphire asintió. Algo así era difícil de olvidar. En aquellos días, Saphire se había encontrado cara a cara con legendarios como Lugia, Dialga y Cresselia.

\- Fue una cosa extraña- dijo finalmente.- Se abrían determinados días o en función a que Pokémon llevase en mi equipo, y desaparecieron totalmente a las pocas semanas. ¿Tiene algo que ver?

-Tiene mucho que ver- confirmó el señor Stone.- En el último mes se han ido avistado portales semejantes a los que describiste, y la frecuencia va en aumento con el transcurrir de las semanas. Pero hay una diferencia: los portales se están abriendo a una dimensión totalmente distinta a la nuestra.

El señor Stone pulsó un botón de su escritorio y una pantalla holográfica apareció ante ellos. En ella aparecían datos de diverso tipo: la forma de los portales, la localización en un mapamundi dónde se había hallado, y un par de imágenes de esa otra dimensión, que habían sido captadas por máquinas enviadas a control remoto a través de algunos portales. La sala se llenó de murmullos de sorpresa.

-Fascinante- comentó Maxxie.-¿Ha ocurrido algún incidente relacionado esos portales?

-Por ahora, salvo un par de supuestas desapariciones, no ha habido muchos problemas- respondió Steven.

-¿Desapariciones?- cuestionó Wally.

\- Hace un mes una panda de chicos malos de mi región, se pudo en contacto conmigo. Me dijeron que su líder había desaparecido por un portal mientras trataba de atrapar un Eevee variocolor- informó Calem.- Me acerqué al lugar dónde me dijeron que había aparecido el portal, que resultó ser una especie de refugio de Pokémon salvajes. Cuando llegué no había portal alguno, así que pensé que se trataba de una broma. Pero ahora veo que me equivocaba.

-¿Saltar por un portal a lo desconocido para perseguir a un Eevee? No lo creía posible pero hay gente con menos sentido común que Archie- comentó Maxxie con sarna.

-Al menos yo no parezco que tengo un palo metido en el culo, estirado- le insultó Archie.

-No empecéis a discutir- les detuvo Saphire antes de que la cosa se descontrolara.- Parecéis dos críos cuando os ponéis así...- les echó en cara.

-Hace un par de semanas se produjo otra desaparición: un entrenador que iba camino a enfrentarse al ato mando de Unova- informó Cynthia, reclamando así la atención de los presentes.- Sus dos acompañantes dijeron que intentaron seguirle, pero el portal se cerró justo un segundo después de que pasara el desaparecido.

-¿Y ha entrenado algo por esos portales?- quiso saber Aquiles.

-Nada. Pero sabemos que hay seres vivos allí. Esta foto captada por una de las máquinas lo demuestra.

La imagen de la pantalla pasó a ser una fotografía de un océano azul. La imagen sería preciosa de no ser porque podía distinguirse la figura de una enorme bestia con tentáculos, cinco veces más grande que cualquier Tentacruel.

-¿Es peligroso?- quiso saber Serena.

-No hay forma de saberlo- admitió el señor Stone.-Varias de nuestras máquinas han dejado de emitir información, por lo que sospechamos que han sido destruidas, así que todo apunta a que lo son.

-¿Y qué podemos hacer nosotros?- preguntó Brendan.

-Cynthia os lo explicará- respondió Steven.- Es gracias a ella por lo que hemos podido dar con una manera de arreglar el asunto antes de que se nos vaya de las manos.

-En Shinnoh tenemos tres Pokémon Ancestrales: Dialga, quien controla el tiempo, Giratina, quien controla la anti materia, y Palkia, quien controla el espacio- explicó Cynthia.- Tras arduos esfuerzos, conseguí que Palkia me cediera una parte de su poder, el cual está contenido aquí.

La campeona de Shinnoh mostró una esfera de color rosa pálido, semejante a una perla.

-Gracias al poder de Palkia, los científicos de Devon ha conseguido crear un dispositivo no sólo capaz de predecir las coordenadas y el momento donde se abrirá un portal, si no también capaz de neutralizarlos- continuó su exposición.- Pero no podemos dejar la responsabilidad de esta tecnología en las manos de cualquiera.

-Es por eso que os hemos llamado- continuó Steven.- Tenemos un total de diez dispositivos neutralizadores. Vuestro trabajo es buscar y cerrar los portales ha medida que se vayan abriendo. Eso evitaremos que algo contra lo que no podamos defendernos salga de esa otra dimensión y Quizás así demos con lo que esta causando esto.

Aquella solución no parecía convencer del todo a Saphire, quien miró a Steven con recelo. El antiguo campeón notó la desconfianza de la joven, y le preguntó que era lo que le preocupaba. Saphire iba a responder, pero otra voz habló por ella.

-Oh sí: cerremos los portales en cuanto se abran. ¿Y qué pasará con la gente del otro lado?

Los presentes se giraron hacia la puerta. Allí, apoyada en el marco estaba una cara conocida por la mayor parte de los presentes salvo por los extranjeros: Zinnia, acompañada por su fiel Whismur.

A Saphire le sorprendió encontrar a la cronista. Dos años atrás, la mujer que había invocado a Rayquaza había abandonado la región de Hoenn en busca de un nuevo propósito y Saphire no había vuelto a saber nada más de ella.

-¡Zinnia! ¿Qué haces aquí?- exclamó Steven, sorprendido.

-Le diste un mensaje a mi abuela hace un par de semanas diciendo que necesitabas consultarme algo- le recordó Zinnia.

-Sí. Pero pensé que no llegarías a recibirlo- admitió el antiguo campeón.

-Mi abuela siempre sabe cómo encontrarme- rió la mujer.- En fin, me alegro de que al menos esta vez pensaste en mí antes de lanzar tu idea. Y de nuevo no puede ser más desconsiderada.

-¿Qué te refieres a que qué pasará con la gente del otro lado?- quiso saber Serena.

-Hablo del sitio al que llevan a esos portales- respondió la cronista.- Como habéis dicho, hay gente que ha desaparecido, y seguramente más de un Pokémon salvaje también se ha colado en ese "otro lugar". Si nos limitamos a cerrar los portales, se quedarán atrapados allí.

La campeona miró a Zinnia sorprendida. Aquello mismo era lo que había hecho que Saphire recelara de la decisión de simplemente cerrar los portales.

-Por otro lado, sabemos poco o nada de esa otra dimensión a la que se abren los portales- prosiguió Zinnia.-Vosotros teméis a lo que pueda salir de allí y es lógico: no tenemos ni idea de cómo es ese lugar. Pero ¿os dais cuenta de lo que está saliendo de aquí?

La cronista detuvo su charla y comprobó que todos estaban prestando atención a sus palabras antes de continuar su exposición.

-Imaginaos un segundo un mundo similar al nuestro pero sin Pokémon. Nosotros podemos defendernos de la furia de un Tyranitar destrozando montañas, sabemos evitar a los Pokémon fantasma salvajes, como Chandelure y Shedinja, que podrían acabar con nuestras vidas de maneras horribles, sabemos como proteger nuestros barcos de un Dragalge u otros Pokémon similares que podrían hundirlos. Todo esto y mucho más es gracias a que hemos aprendido a sobrevivir, convivir e interactuar con los Pokémon. Pero en ese mundo, no hay Pokémon. Sus gentes no saben a lo que se enfrentan. Dejarlos solos con estos seres de increíble poder podría llevarlos a la extinción.

-No sólo los Pokémon salvajes son un peligro para ese mundo- dijo Calem con urgencia.- Alguna organización criminal podría descubrir esto y aprovecharse de la situación para hacerse con el control de ese lugar.

-Eso es correcto- confirmó Zinnia.-Tú debes de ser el joven que salvó la región de Kalos y tiene en su poder a Xerneas...- inquirió la cronista. Calem asintió.- Tienes buena intuición- le alagó.

-Pero, ¿y si en verdead pueden defenderse?¿ Y si son más poderosos que nosotros y tratan de invadirnos?- debatió el señor Stone.

\- Los portales llevan abriéndose un mes... ¿de verdad cree usted que si tuvieran interés en invadirnos no habrían actuado ya?- cuestionó Zinnia.

-Quizás no se han dado cuenta aún- replicó Steven.

-Puede, pero eso significaría que ni si quieran tienen los medios para detectar que algo anda mal- puntualizó la cronista. Luego miró fijamente al señor Stone.- Dígame, ¿de verdad quiere cargar con la muerte de un mundo sobre su consciencia?

Al señor Stone no le gustó nada aquella pregunta, pues insinuaba una crueldad que él no consideraba que tuviese. El presidente de Devon iba a responder a la acusación de Zinnia, pero las palabras que pronunció Cynthia a continuación le detuvieron:

-Señor Stone, aunque el argumento de Zinnia sea una conjetura en parte, también tiene parte de verdad. No podemos dejar a esos entrenadores allí. Y personalmente, me avergüenzo de no haber pensado en eso antes.

-¿Se te ocurre una idea mejor que cerrar los portales?- preguntó Steven a Zinnia.

La cronista soltó una risilla antes de responder:

-Mira a tu alrededor: todos los aquí presentes somos entrenadores poderosos. Cynthia está actualmente invicta, Calem tiene a Xerneas de su parte y Saphire tiene un lazo con Rayquaza y Latias. ¡Incluso tenéis la tecnología para predecir dónde y cuando se abrirá un portal! ¿De verdad no es obvio lo que deberíamos hacer?

Al no obtener respuesta, Zinnia decidió exponer su plan.

-Mi idea es esta: iremos a ese mundo. De esta manera podremos ayudar a quienes hayan atravesado los portales y también a los habitantes de aquel lugar. En caso de que los seres de ese otro mundo sean peligrosos, no deberíamos tener problemas para defendernos.

-¡Es una locura! - exclamó el señor Devon.-¿Quién va arriesgar su vida una mera conjetura?

-No suena mal- opinó Cynthia, contradiciendo las palabras del presidente.- Pero viendo que nos acercamos a lo desconocido, no creo que debamos ir todos. De hecho, considero que sólo los campeones deberíamos ir.

Se produjeron quejas en la sala al oír aquello. Por un lado estaban Archie y Brendan, quienes querían quedarse a un lado y perderse semejante aventura. Por otro lado estaba el señor Stone, quien consideraba que los campeones eran demasiado importantes para poner en riesgo sus vidas. Aquellas provocaron a Cynthia.

-¿Demasiado importantes para arriesgar sus vidas? Señor Stone, un campeón no es sólo quien triunfa, es tan bien el que defiende una causa. Y honestamente, no hay mayor causa que proteger a Pokémon y humanos aunque en ocasiones tengamos que arriesgar la vida por ello- dijo la campeona de Shinnoh con solemnidad.- Y ahora bien, ¿qué decís vosotros? ¿Vais a venir conmigo?- preguntó a Calem y Saphire, extendiendo su mano hacia ellos.

-Eso ni se pregunta- respondió Calem, estrechando la mano de Cynthia con determinación.

-Haré lo que esté en mi poder para proteger a todos- afirmó Saphire, estrechando también la mano de Cynthia.

Zinnia sonrió a los tres campeones. Incluso si nadie hubiese escuchado su sugerencia, ella habría ido a ese otro mundo igualmente. No obstante, saber que aquellos tres maravillosos entrenadores estaban de su lado, la llenó de alivio.

-¿Y bien señor Stone? ¿Qué piensa ahora?- le preguntó Zinnia a su gran detractor.

-Está bien- accedió finalmente el señor Stone.-Id a ese mundo. Pero cuando os encontréis ante las fauces de un enemigo despiadado, no digáis que no os lo advertí.

…

-¡Por favor, parad!- rogaba Toriel, desesperada.

Tratar de darle un baño a los trillizos Zorua estaba resultando ser una odisea. Los tres Pokémon habían salido a jugar y habían acabado llenos de barro. Al verles tan sucios y con el suelo recién fregado, Toriel decidió tomar cartas en el asunto y limpiarlos. No obstante, el alboroto y caos que los tres Pokémon estaban causando mientras Toriel trataba de meterlos en la bañera era que si los hubiera dejado corretear por la casa. El cuarto de baño estaba lleno de jabón y salpicones agua sucia y objetos de aseo de todo tipo estaban desperdigados por los rincones.

-Nota número 210 : a los zorrunas no les gusta el baño- escribía Alphys en una libreta mientras estudiaba la situación.

-Alphys, por favor, deja de tomar apuntes un segundo y échame una mano- le pidió Toriel.

Alphys se disculpó, dejó la libreta a un lado y trató de a Toriel a acabar con aquel lío, pero no obtuvo resultado alguno.

-Si Sans y Papyrus estuvieran aquí- deseó Alphys tratando de agarrar a Dos, quien se había subido sobre un pequeño armario que estaba colgado de la pared.- Su ataque azul nos sería de gran ayuda. Incluso el poder verde de Undyne vendría bien...

-¡¿Queréis hacer el favor de callar a esas malditas cosas?! ¡Estoy tratando de hacer un gameplay!- se oyó gritar a Flowey desde el sótano.

Había pasado un mes desde el día en el que se había producido el encuentro entre humano, Pokémon y monstruos. Los monstruos y Frisk habían tenido que adaptar su rutina a los nuevos inquilinos de la casa de Toriel. Había aumentado considerablemente el gasto en fruta y en muchas ocasiones tenían que turnarse para cuidar y pasear a los Pokémon. Pero, quitando aquel problemilla en el baño, la familia de Frisk estaba encantada con los pequeños seres. Hasta Undyne se había acabado sobreponiendo a su primera mala impresión y parecía haberle cogido cariño a Venipede, cuyo carácter le recordaba al suyo propio.

El único que no se había tomado demasiado bien la presencia de los Pokémon en casa era Flowey. Los jóvenes Pokémon hacían mucho ruido con sus juegos y peleas (más los llantos de Cubone), cosa que le molestaba muchísimo a la hora de jugar online o grabar un vídeo para su nuevo canal de Overtube. Además, Gengar siempre le reía las los chistes a Sans por muy malas que fuesen y, siempre que podía, estaba gastando bromas. Aquello le sacaba de quicio. Para más inri, allá donde estuviera Frisk, estaba Eevee. La flor le había acabado cogiendo celos al Pokémon.

La noticia de que Frisk, Flowey y Monster Kid habían sido atacados por una extraña criatura y un humano que decía venir de otro mundo había corrido cómo la pólvora entre los habitantes de New New Home. El primer día de clase tras la excursión, ambos habían sido sometidos a un largo interrogatorio por sus compañeros de clase y Frisk había acabado por presentar a Eevee a su círculo de amigos más cercanos despertando la admiración de unos y la envidia de otros. Dos días más tarde, Mary había anunciado que sus padres le había regalado un caniche muy caro ya amaestrado y no hacía falta ser muy listo para darse cuenta de que aquel regalo se debía a alguna pataleta del tipo "Frisk tiene una mascota muy chula...¡yo quiero una también!".

Sans, por su parte, seguía intrigado por la existencia de aquellos portales. El esqueleto había notado la apertura de varios portales, pero o no había conseguido dar con ellos, porque se habían abierto demasiado lejos, o cuando llegaba ya estaban cerrados. El portal del bosque tampoco había vuelto a abrirse. El esqueleto había prestado atención a las noticias para saber si alguna clase de Pokémon peligroso había entrado por el portal, pero sólo habían ocurrido pequeños percances: unas pequeñas arañas amarillas, a las cuales Muffet no había tardado en acoger, que habían dejado a la ciudad vecina sin corriente eléctrica, una bandada de extraños pájaros azules con alas semejantes a nubes que había convertido las torres de una famosa Catedral de otro país en su nido , un joven de diez años que había aparecido en la playa y había empezado a tirarle esferas a varios monstruos y quien se identificó como un entrenador Pokémon, un lago en una región montañosa que de pronto se había visto invadido por extraños y agresivos peces, y una terrible tormenta que se había estacionado sobre una ciudad al este del país durante siete días y que había sido provocada por un extraño ser de color verde montado en una nube, siendo este último el incidente más grave hasta la fecha.

En todos estos incidentes, los diferentes dirigentes de las ciudades afectadas habían acabado llamando a Frisk, dado que los humanos habían confundido a los extraños seres con monstruos. Explicarles a todos lo que eran en realidad, había sido largo y complicado. Al final, la solución siempre había sido la misma: trasladar a los Pokémon ( y humano desorientado) a New New Home. En cuanto al Pokémon que había provocado la tormenta, Undyne se había trasladado hasta el lugar de los hechos y se había enfrentado al Pokémon cara a cara, con la esperanza de vivir una batalla épica cómo las de sus animes favoritos. Se llevó una gran desilusión cuando el ser huyó tras su primera lluvia de lanzas. Al menos la tormenta se había ido con él, por lo que podía contarlo como victoria.

En cuanto a Rubén, había sido condenado a cuatrocientas horas de servicio comunitario y, mientras tanto, seguía viviendo en la comisaría. Sans iba a visitarle a menudo, en ocasiones acompañado por Frisk, a quien Rubén ya le había pedido disculpas. y Alphys, quienes querían saber más acerca de los Pokémon y como cuidarlos. Aquel día, Frisk y Sans fueron a visitarle por la mañana, y el chico malo les había hablado sobre los combates Pokémon y la relación Pokémon-Entrenador.

-Mi relación con mis Pokémon no es la mejor del mundo...- confesó Rubén.- Por eso por lo que mi Golbat nunca evoluciona: no tengo tiempo ni ganas para tratarle con el cariño y respeto que se merece.- El chico malo suspiró con tristeza.- Jo, Ahora le echo de menos... ¿no podéis dejarme volver a casa?

-nope: aún te quedan unas doscientas horas de servicio comunitario- le recordó Sans.-¿qué es eso de la evolución?

Rubén suspiró y procedió a explicarles todo lo que sabía sobre la evolución. Cuando un Pokémon cumple ciertas condiciones, su cuerpo se transforma. A veces este cambio es pequeño (alguna parte del cuerpo se desarrolla, crece en altura y peso, etc..) pero en otras ocasiones el cambio es una metamorfosis completa, a veces incluso afectando al tipo, o lo que los monstruos conocían como "magia elemental". Alphys había averiguado que el tipo (o tipos) de los Pokémon se reflejaba directamente en el alma de los mismos, tanto en el color cómo en los símbolos. Así pues, el alma de Eevee era gris, con una estrella, porque era un tipo "Normal" (magia básica), mientras que el alma de Gengar era una mitad morada oscura y la otra mirad morada clara (con una parte mostrando una calavera sobre dos huesos cruzados y la otra una especie de espíritu pequeño) porque era a la vez un tipo "Fantasma" y "Veneno" (diferentes tipos de magia elemental oscura). Según Rubén, había dieciocho tipos, pero hasta ahora Alphys sólo había podido estudiar seis: normal, fantasma, veneno, bicho, tierra y siniestro.

"¿Eevee puede evolucionar?" quiso saber Frisk.

Sans tradujo la pregunta de Frisk para que Rubén la entendiera.

-¿Qué si puede evolucionar? Tío: los Eevee son únicos en este aspecto- respondió Rubén.- Hay Pokémon cuya evolución puede tomar un camino diferente. Por ejemplo, un Kirlia normalmente Evoluciona a Gardevoir, pero si es macho y se utiliza una piedra evolutiva especial, evoluciona en un Gallade.

-voy a fingir que conozco esos pokémon- comentó Sans.

\- La cosa es que Eevee se lleva el récord por ser el Pokémon con más evoluciones alternativas: tiene ocho.- continuó Rubén.-Y no sólo eso, si no que cada evolución sigue un método diferente. Además, tres de estos métodos implican que Eevee tenga un vínculo muy fuerte con su entrenador. Las "Eeveeluciones", como las llamamos coloquialmente, son además Pokémon bastante fuertes. Cualquiera sirve para rellenar un hueco en tu equipo.

"Ahí va" dijo Frisk con admiración.

-la verdad es que es sorprendente. por un casual, no sabrás cómo funcionan dichos métodos- le cuestionó Sans.

-No me acuerdo muy bien- admitió el chico malo, tratando de hacer memoria. Al cabo de unos instantes, pareció recordar algo.- Creo que tres de ellas necesitan una piedra evolutiva, una necesitan que Eevee entrene en un lugar muy frío, otra que se entrene en lo profundo de un bosque cerca de una piedra llena de musgo o algo así. Y las otras tres ya lo he dicho antes: dependen del vínculo con el entrenador. Una de esas tres tiene unos requisitos muy específicos. Pero ni idea de cuales son : nunca he sido muy fan de Sylveon, y eso que esa evolución se descubrió en mi región. Las otras dos, si no recuerdo mal, dependían del momento del día.

Después de aquella parte de la conversación, Sans y Frisk habían tenido que marcharse, puesto que comenzaba el turno de trabajo de Rubén. Ambos cogieron un atajo al salir de comisaría y aparecieron la puerta de la casa de Toriel. Incluso desde ahí fuera, podía oírse el alboroto. Preocupados, llamaron a la puerta. Quién les abrió era Gengar, quien parecía estar riéndose por algo.

-¿qué pasa ahí dentro? ¿alguna broma tuya?- le preguntó Sans. El Gengar negó con la cabeza. Si pudiese entender a Gengar, este le habría contado que se reía porque toriel había tenido la absurda idea de intentar lo imposible: darle un baño a los trillizos.

El caos en el cuarto de baño llegó a su final cuando Sans utilizó su ataque azul para hacer que los trillizos flotaran en el aire. Toriel aprovechó para terminar de darles el baño rápidamente. Una vez todo hubo acabado, los tres Zorua miraron al esqueleto enfadados y salieron corriendo hacia el salón.

Con aquel problema resuelto, Toriel pudo por fin relajarse. Tras agradecer a Sans su ayuda y saludar a Frisk con cariño, la antigua reina procedió a sentarse en su butaca a leer un libro. Todos los Pokémon estaban en el salón.

[Vaya, mirad quienes huelen a flores por primera vez en su vida] se burló Venipede de los trillizos.

[Cállate] le cortó Tres, avergonzado.

[No deberíais darle tanta guerra a la señora: demasiado es que nos ha acogido aquí hasta que podamos volver a casa] regañó Gengar a los trillizos sin abandonar su tono jovial. [Otros nos habían abandonado a nuestra suerte]

Un mal recuerdo acudió a la mente de Gengar, pero lo apartó de su mente lo más rápido posible. No era momento de pensar en ella...

Eevee y Cubone estaban charlando animadamente mientras comían mandarinas. Cubone parecía estar agasajando a Eevee, quien tenía mejor aspecto que nunca: su piel relucía con luz propia y el lazo celeste que adornaba su cuello le hacía más adorable.

Frisk se acercó a Eevee y le acarició. El Pokémon soltó algo parecido a un ronroneo. La comunicación entre ambos era difícil, ya que Frisk no hablaba. Por suerte, su móvil siempre había contenido con una función "texto a voz", cosa que le resultó muy útil durante su viaje por el Underground.

 _Oye Eevee, ¿te apetece ir al parque después de comer?_ leyó el móvil de Frisk con una voz monótona. El Pokémon asintió encantado. Le encantaba hacer cualquier cosa con Frisk, desde pasear hasta ver la televisión. _Genial. ¿Alguien más se apunta?_ preguntó al resto de Pokémon. Todos se mostraron entusiasmados.

-A ver si Papyrus vuelve pronto de hacer la compra- comentó Toriel, tras mirar el reloj y comprobar que ya casi era la hora de comer.- ¿Te quedas a comer, Alphys?

-Lo siento, tengo planes con Undyne- respondió la aludida.- Quizás otro día.

-Cuando quieras- le sonrió Toriel.

Pocos minutos después, Papyrus llegaba cargando con dos bolsas de comida y quejándose de lo lleno que había estado el supermercado. Toriel revisó que estaba todo lo que le había encargado y se dispuso a hacer la comida. Alphys no tardó en marcharse.

Tras el almuerzo, Frisk se preparó para ir al parque, cogiendo comida para la merienda y una pelota para jugar con Eevee. Toriel le pidió que llevara a Flowey consigo, dado que la planta había pasado toda la mañana encerrado en el sótano. Convencer a la flor fue difícil, pero tras prometerle que irían a la tienda de videojuegos antes de volver a casa, terminó por aceptar. Papyrus decidió ir con Frisk, mientras que Sans optó por volver a su casa. Aquello significaba que Toriel podría pasar una tarde en calma leyendo.

Así pues, planta, Pokémon, esqueleto y humano salieron de casa con la esperanza de pasar una tarde agradable. Siendo Sábado, el parque estaba a rebosar de niños tantos monstruo como humanos que jugaban sin parar. Varios de ellos se sorprendieron al ver a los Pokémon y se acercaron al grupo. A pesar de que todos en New New Home conocían ya la existencia de aquellas criaturas, pocos habían tenido contacto cercano con ellas. Comenzaron a hacerle muchas preguntas a Frisk, lo que llevó a Papyrus a intervenir y pedir educadamente que dejaran a Frisk y los Pokémon un poco de espacio, pues sabía que a Frisk le agobiaba tener demasiada gente a su alrededor.

Decidieron irse a un rincón apartado del parque, lejos de la zona de los columpios donde solían reunirse los niños. Allí comenzaron a jugar con la pelota. En un momento dado, Venipede golpeó la pelota demasiado fuerte y acabó dándole un buen golpe a Cubone, quien comenzó a llorar. Papyrus se acercó al Pokémon y comenzó a consolarle.

-NO TE PREOCUPES, PEQUE: EL GRAN PAPYRUS ESTÁ AQUÍ PARA CURARTE- le decía el esqueleto a Cubone mientras sacaba una tirita y se la ponía.

\- Tampoco creo que haya sido para tanto el golpe. Menudo bicho más blandengue- comentó Flowey en tono de burla.

Venipede se acercó a la planta y le empezó a chillar algo . La flor no necesitaba entender el idioma Pokémon para saber que estaba diciendo "sólo yo tengo derecho a meterme con Cubone"o algo semejante.

-Frisk, el bicho este me está intimidando- llamó Flowey.

"Eso te pasa por borde" le replicó Frisk mediante señas.

Finalmente, Papyrus terminó de clamar a Cubone, quien estaba abrazado a él.

-VENGA: AHORA A JUGAR- le dijo el esqueleto al Pokémon volviéndolo a poner en el suelo.

De pronto, Sans apareció entre ellos, sobresaltando a los presentes. Su ojo izquierdo brillaba en un tono azul y parecía sobre saltado

-¡SANS! ¿QUÉ HACES AQUÍ? CREÍA QUE ESTABAS EN CASA ECHANDOTE LA SIESTA. ¿QUÉ LE PASA A TU OJO?

-se ha abierto un portal por aquí cerca, pero no es como las otras veces. creo que se aproxima al...

De pronto, un potente rugido resonó en el parque. Todos los que allí se encontraban sintieron como sus almas se llenaban de temor: ningún monstruo conocido tenía un rugido semejante. Era un rugido capaz de romper el propio tiempo.

-esto no me gusta- comentó Sans.- deberíamos volver a casa...

-Mira: por una vez estoy de acuerdo contigo, asqueroso saco de huesos- concordó Flowey sin desaprovechar la ocasión para insultar a Sans.

-¿Y DEJAR A LA COSA QUE HA SOLTADO ESE RUGIDO SUELTA?- le preguntó Papyrus con cierta indignación.

Sans iba a replicar a su hermano, pero el aire comenzó a vibrar a su alrededor. Entonces, justo a unos centímetros de dónde se encontraban caído del cielo, apareció una criatura que no se parecía a nada que hubiesen visto antes.

Era una especie de dragón de color azul. Su cuerpo estaba parcialmente cubierto por unas placas de acero, el cual formaba algo semejante a alas en su espalda. En su cuello llevaba un extraño aparato metálico semejante a un collar. Pero lo que más imponía del dragón eran sus ojos rojos, carentes de emoción.

El extraño dragón no estaba solo: montada en su lomo y agarrada a su largo cuello había una mujer humana de cabello morado y piel pálida. Llevaba unas gafas de sol negras e iba vestida con una especie de abrigo gris de diseño bastante simple, en cuyo hombro podía verse un extraño logotipo de una esfera negra en la que había dibujado en plateado algo que parecía ser una garra en forma de W, encima de la cual había escrito un R en color dorado.

-¿Frisk Dreemur?- preguntó la mujer con una voz fría y amenazante.

Frisk retrocedió al oír su nombre. ¿Quién era esa mujer y que quería? Al ver el temor de Frisk, Sans y Papyrus se pusieron ante la mujer.

-¿QUIÉN ERES? ¿QUÉ QUIERES DE FRISK?- exigió saber Papyrus.

La mujer hizo como si no hubiera visto a los esqueletos y volvió a dirigirse a Frisk.

\- Frisk Dreemur. Vengo a proponerte algo en nombre del glorioso Team Rewrite.

Frisk la miró con incertidumbre.

-Ven conmigo o mataré a todos los presentes.


End file.
